


Don't Fall In Love With Your Alpha

by myriadofnothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, M/M, Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to be close to Derek, he wants it like he's starving.  Derek isn't so sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Cuddling

Isaac wants to lean further into Derek, nuzzle into the cushy muscle of his chest. But he doesn't want to push it. Just sitting close so they're touching is a treat, and Derek has a low tolerance for annoyances. He sighs quietly and tries to relax and enjoy the present.

Derek is reading an old book about werewolves; it smells overpoweringly of mold. He can imagine without looking Derek's keen attention on it, irises flicking minutely as he scans, head tilting just a twitch when something interesting incites a more thorough reading. Derek is sprawled out, shoulders propping himself against the wall, ass slid to the front of the seat, legs loose and wide. Isaac can just see him in his peripheral, not daring to be annoying by staring.

His chest swells with the deep rolling metric of relaxed breathing. His strong heart is audible. If he were looking, Isaac imagines he'd be able to see it beating, carrying through the flesh and cotton above it, a pulsing disturbance on the left of Derek's chest. Isaac closes his eyes. He wants to feel the heartbeat on his cheek. The worn cotton on his fingertips. Derek's claws tickling the back of his neck, reminding him it's only happening because the alpha allows it.

Beside him Derek shifts. It's a precursor to getting up or sending him away. Regret floods through him, that he hadn't soaked in the present, and a sort of terror at the minor abandonment.

"Can I?" Isaac asks. He's not sure if it's the right time or if he's ready, but he can't hold back any more. He turns in his seat and hovers his hand toward Derek, keeping it well out of his space.

Derek slowly looks up from the page, quirks an eyebrow. Isaac flushes; it looks like blush in the hollows of his high cheekbones.

"Don't play dumb, Derek, I know you can-" Derek's brows go down. A muscle jumps in his jaw. Oh. Maybe that was a poor choice of words.

"I mean- shit," Isaac says, abandoning his excuse as Derek puts the book aside and sits up. There was no negotiating with Derek on punishment. What an idiot, to go from asking to blow a guy to getting a beating.


	2. Unrequited "Love"

Derek calmly takes Isaac's hand in his and squeezes. The bones grind together and fracture, dislocate, or snap. With a wordless cry Isaac slides onto the floor. The healing burns and itches between jarring flashes as the bones realign themselves. A hand to the back of his neck pulls Isaac in close, letting him rest his head on the outside of Derek's denim-clad thigh. Above him, the smell of mold returns: Derek is back in his book.

Derek's punishments no longer send Isaac hiding and moping. Instead he comes bounding back, eager to be accepted again into the fold. He wonders if there's something wrong with him. Is this just a werewolf instinct, reinforcing pack roles? Or has he entered the next stage of victimhood, defending and loving the abuser? Either way, the solace he finds in Derek is too much of a balm on his soul to turn away from it just on principle.

He lets himself go slack, resting against Derek's leg.

"So..." he tests, seeing if Derek is going to ignore him.

"Hm?"

"Can I blow you?" Isaac looks up at him with hopeful, worried eyes, and catches his tongue in his teeth.

"Yeah, in a minute," Derek says, like Isaac had asked to borrow a pen. What a prick. A gorgeous, melodramatic, hard ass.

Isaac wants to say, 'I love you,' but it's inappropriate and one-sided. Like a kid with a crush on their teacher. So he smiles, concentrates on the feel of denim on his temple, and waits for Derek.


End file.
